


bubble gum

by Cursivelines



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursivelines/pseuds/Cursivelines
Summary: Sorry I didn't kiss youBut it's obvious I wanted to
Kudos: 1





	bubble gum

她从口袋里掏出精美小巧的塑料盒，翻开盒盖取出一块崭新的泡泡糖，撕掉银色的包装纸，把粉红的片状物塞进嘴里。草莓味。街灯在窗外一闪而过连成长长的光影，被雨水浇透的地面泛着湿漉漉的色泽，车轮压过沥青马路激起水花，树叶静默地落下顺着污水飘远，整座城市浓雾笼罩。她对着车窗看见自己的倒影，漆黑夜色映衬下白皙的脸。

“下个红绿灯路口左拐，靠边停就行。”她说罢鼓起腮帮子吹出一个透明的粉色泡泡，开车的人扭头瞥她一眼，似乎在笑，她看着头顶上的后视镜，泡泡啪的一声破裂了。

“我不会吹泡泡糖。”他摇了摇头。她仍然不确定他是否在笑，他的笑声藏在平稳的嗓音间，轻到若有若无，像一粒小小的石子被扔进大海一样不可寻。后视镜里那双直视前方的眼睛微微向下弯。她的目光流转，迅速避开。

她决定不接话。她的脑海里乱七八糟理不出个头绪来，就像有上百条花花绿绿的电线不分彼此地缠绕在一起，掩埋着她微弱烛光般闪烁的那点小心思。她要做的事谈不上多大胆，有什么大不了的呢？反正她二十分钟前上车的时候是这么想的。她用力地咀嚼泡泡糖，每逢紧张的时候，她总是以此作为缓解的良方。他又瞥了她一眼，但她假装没注意，在她的计划完成之前她不愿看他的眼睛。她只能暗自瞟向反光的窗户，他穿着白衬衫，清俊而挺拔，袖口挽到手肘处，右边肩膀上的布料染湿了，因为刚才他们共享了一把不大的伞。

她猜不透他，这是感情中亘古不变的谜题。距离产生美，神秘产生爱，他的距离与神秘并非在于沉默寡言，而在于恰到好处。好像一盏完全平衡的秤，再加一点砝码上去就会倾斜，但他从不逾越红线，如同合格的同事、朋友、兄长该做的那样。她自诩一腔孤勇，觉得由自己来捅破那层纸说不定更好，她如此年轻，而年轻是个可以为所有糟糕结局买单的绝佳理由。

汽车在绿灯亮起后拐弯进小路，雨刷以最快的频率在挡风玻璃上挥舞，她忽然觉得自己的心要从嗓子眼蹦出来。刹车的那一刻她将连衣裙抓出了深深的褶皱。

“我有事要跟你说。”她开口道，希望自己的声线没有在颤抖。

他眨了眨眼，拉上手刹，松开了安全带。她困惑地盯着他，只见他转过身去够后座地面上那把伞。“说呀。”他的声音从座椅背后传来，混着嘈杂的雨声，砸在车顶，刮过车窗。事情即将发生，她想，他面向她的那一瞬间她就该凑上前去，他衬衣上的那片水渍被窗外的灯光照亮，在她眼前如波光粼粼的湖水般晃动起来。

她是否应该……

“怎么了？”他又问了一遍，转了回来，领口间飘来不知名的清淡木质香。竹子，茶叶，或许还有苔藓之类的，和草莓泡泡糖的甜腻一同搅乱她的嗅觉，奇怪得令人恍惚。他拿着还在滴水的雨伞，等待她接下来的话。空间逼仄的车内光线并不明朗，他的轮廓浮动在雾雰的空气中，他的视线降临在她身上，他的微笑像隔着毛玻璃的柔软阳光。

某一刹那，她觉得周遭变得无比寂静，甚至车声和雨声都随之消匿了。也是在这一刹那，她深吸一口气，想要飞快地了结那桩心事，却被那块倒霉的泡泡糖卡住了喉咙。

酸涩从她的鼻腔里涌上来，她有点想流眼泪，但对面的男人依旧在等她说话。于是她咬着牙把糖咽了下去，她低下头解安全带，然后伸手把他借她的伞接过来。有什么大不了的呢？不过是一次未遂的亲吻和一块吞下肚的泡泡糖。

“没事了。”她迟疑着笑了笑，“我就是想说，不会吹泡泡糖其实挺好的。”

她开门下车，撑开了伞。今天晚上没有月亮，幸好没有，夜晚的光只有路灯和车灯。她知道身后的车没有马上离开，但她也没有回头。她接受夏夜的暴雨，接受帮倒忙的泡泡糖，接受粘腻的草莓味，接受踩进水坑的白球鞋，接受态度不明的暗恋对象和堆满烦恼的二十二岁。


End file.
